La prophétie des ombres
by Lalita18
Summary: Quand une obscure prophétie oubliée de presque tous refait surface l'avenir du monde sorcier est en jeu...


_**Le passage obligé du disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent etc.… Toutefois si une bonne âme veut m'offrir Drago, ou même Harry (mais surtout Drago)

La prophétie de l'ombre

**Chapitre 1 – Premier réveil - Partie 1**

_Seule et désemparée une jeune fille se réveille en plein milieu d'une forêt, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment ni elle c'est retrouvé là._

_Son premier réflexe, se recroquevillé sur elle-même, fermé les yeux et tout oublié. Son second réflexe : lutter contre le premier._

_Hermione Granger n'est pas une personne à abandonner à la moindre petite contrariété, même s'il semble que celui-ci soit un énorme problème. Car oui cette jeune fille est bien Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley._

Dans quelle galère je suis ?_ Laisse échapper dans un murmure Hermione, _Ou suis – je ? Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ?

_Oui mais voila aucun souvenir ne lui remonte en tête…_

Bon d'accord… Pas de panique… Procédons par ordre… D'abord ma baguette…._ Tente – t – elle de se raisonner._

RAAAHH !!!_ Ne peut s'empêcher de crier Hermione après quelque minute de recherche infructueuse. _Très bien, heureusement que je connais un moyen pour la retrouver. Merci Mr Olivander_ rajoute – t – elle en pensée_

**Flashback**

**C'était l'année de ses 11 ans. Lors de sa première visite au Chemin de Traverse. Plus précisément quand elle était allée acheter sa baguette. Après les multiples rituels d'Olivander, je parle bien sur des mesures et des multiples tests de baguette. Au moment de payer sa baguette, la curiosité naturelle d'Hermione réapparu à l'allure d'un cheval en furie. Elle avait fini par lui poser la question qui la tarauder depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à chercher la baguette qui lui conviendrait.**

**Mr, si un jour je perds ma baguette, comment puis – je faire pour la retrouver ?**

**C'est très simple Mlle Granger, lui répondu le vieil Olivander. D'abord, il faut que vous soyez en contact avec du bois. Vivant de préférence même si cela fonctionne aussi avec du mort, le seul inconvénient c'est que vous pourrez trouver aussi bien votre baguette qu'une buche**

…

**Je disais donc, du bois vivant. Ensuite vous devrait vider votre esprit de toute pensez autre que le désir de retrouver votre baguette. Enfin ouvrez votre esprit et projetez le en appelant votre baguette. Celle – ci vous répondra.**

**Fin flashback**

_Elle se dirige donc vers l'arbre le plus proche de sa position, un chêne en l'occurrence. Se met dos à lui, et se laisse glissé le long de son tronc jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol. Le dos en contact avec l'arbre, elle se cherche une position confortable. Ceci fait ; Elle ferme les yeux et s'applique à ne penser qu'a sa baguette. Finalement, après quelque minutes de méditation, elle expulse se désir hors de son corps en cercle concentrique. Elle continue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'a la manière d'un sonar, sa baquette lui répond, avec un petit point lumineux qui devient de plus en plus éclatant, sur la barrière des ses paupières. Elle reste quelques instantes assises, juste assez pour savoir dans quelle direction aller. Puis, elle ouvre les yeux, se relève, et mi – marchant, mi – courant, se précipité vers sa baguette._

_Après quelques minutes à cette allure, la foret s'espace, puis une clairière se dessine. Hermione ralentit émue par la beauté de ce lieu. Le reflet du soleil, sur les feuilles et les troncs des arbres à sa limite, vient éclairer d'un mélange d'or liquide et de doux vert ce grand espace circulaire lui donnant un aspect de magnifique tranquillité. Finalement, après avoir pris le temps d'admirer ce panorama, Hermione se remet à la recherche de sa baguette._

_C'est alors qu'un rayon de soleil, vient éclairer le centre de la clairière. Un rayon tellement irréel qu'Hermione se sent comme obligé de regarder dans cette direction. Au centre de la clairière nimbée de cette lueur, comme en suspension dans l'air se tient la baguette._

_Comment ne l'a- t- elle pas vue avant, pense Hermione en s'avançant vers celle – ci. Attiré comme par un aimant, elle continue de s'avancer puis tend le bras vers la baguette, et enfin, s'en empare. _

_Au moment ou ses doigts se referme dessus, Hermione sent une chaleur, et une énergie telle une langue de feu, se répandre dans tout ses membres. Puis, la baguette émet une intense lueur qui commence à englober Hermione. Et plus la jeune fille se fond dans la lumière, plus celle – ci devient de plus en plus intense, jusqu'à aveuglé Hermione. Enfin une voix retentit_ « Te voila enfin jeune élue ».

_Puis, aussi soudainement que c'était apparue, plus rien. Juste une clairière dans une foret._

Mais, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? _murmure Hermione effrayé_

_D'autant plus effrayé qu'en en baissant les yeux, elle observe la baguette. Elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas la sienne, pas celle qu'elle a acheté à Olivander. _

_Pourtant, Hermione le sent au plus profond d'elle, cette baguette est pour elle, comme si celle – ci est un prolongement de son être, de son âme. Sa main droite tremble_ *****, _l'adolescente voudrait pouvoir_ _lâcher la baguette, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle le sent si elle lâche la baguette se serait comme s'arracher un membre._

_Prise d'une appréhension Hermione tente tout de même d'appeler « la baguette de chez Olivander » avec le sortilège d'Accio et attend. Mais, au bout de cinq minutes, elle se rend à l'évidence, elle aura beau attendre des heures, voire des jours, rien ne se passera._

_La jeune femme décide finalement de partir. Mais pour où ? Chez elle ? Non elle risquerait de recevoir un courrier du ministère, l'informant qu'elle reçoit un blâme, ou pire, pour avoir utilisé la magie alors qu'elle est encore mineure. Absolument impossible, elle aime trop être une sorcière libre._

_Plus qu'une solution, demander directement ce qui se passe à Olivander… Ou encore mieux au professeur Dumbledore…. Oui c'est ça, le professeur sais toujours tout sur tout. Donc. Aller à Poudlard…._

_Oui mais comment ?_

Réfléchi Hermione réfléchis, _songe –t – elle…_ Mais oui bien sur, _lâche – t –elle après une minute_… Transferus Pouudlard, _crie – t – elle_.

_Le temps de finir la formule et Hermione en sens déjà les effets. Avant d'avoir pu respirer elle a déjà disparue, laissant derrière elle la clairière vide._

_Vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette s'avance, dans la lumière, habillé de telle manière qu'on ne voit pas sont visage et qu'on ne sache pas s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Une silhouette qui tient plus de l'ombre que d'une personne… Résonne alors dans la clairière une voix, comme venue de partout et de nulle part à la fois._

L'avenir est en marche…

_Puis la silhouette se dilette jusqu'à disparaît telle un fantôme…_

A suivre…

_* Note : Je ne sais pas si Hermione et gauchère ou droitière si je me suis trompé svp dite le moi._

Alors ?

Intriguer ?

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Je continue ?

Il y a des choses à améliorer ?

PS : Je n'ai actuellement pas de béta et étant une quiche pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, je m'excuse si le chapitre contient des fautes (et c'est le cas j'en suis quasiment sure)


End file.
